It is difficult for people with weak muscles, people with cerebrovascular disease, or the like, to individually train muscle strength required for performing walking motion, and the like. Conventionally, for example, a training apparatus using electrical stimulation to assist exercise is known from PTLs 1 and 2 described below. In paragraph 0075 of PTL 1, the relationship between bending and stretching exercises and an energization of an electrical stimulation device is described. Further, in paragraph 0106 of PTL 1, it is described that electrical stimulation intensity may not be fixed. In paragraph 0018 of PTL 2, it is described that electrical stimulation is applied to muscles to make the muscles contract. Further, in paragraph 20 of the PTL 2, it is described that electrodes of an electrical stimulation device are attached to thigh flexor muscles and quadriceps femoris muscles.